1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pulse-width-modulation (PWM) fan controller.
2. Description of Related Art
PWM fan controllers require processing resources of computers, for example, requiring a central processing unit (CPU) of the computers to read the temperature of the computers by way of interrupts or polling. That is, the PWM fan controller shares the processing resources of the computers with other tasks/processes. Thus, the PWM fan controller may become unstable when the CPU is very busy or when deadlocks occur.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a PWM fan controller, which can overcome the limitations described.